A Memorable Birthday
by Kristen3
Summary: An AU ending/continuation of "Back Talk." Daphne decides to confide in Niles that she's found out about his feelings. Doing so leads to an unexpected change in her own feelings. One-shot that snowballed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I recently watched "Back Talk," and it got me thinking. This story was harder to write than most of my others for some reason. I hope the end result was worth it, though. Thanks to Leigh Ann (**leighann415**) for reading some of this and offering feedback.

"Hey, Daph, watch where you're putting those candles, will you?!"

Mr. Crane's voice made Daphne jump. Only then did she notice she'd been about to place one of the candles on her boss' cake right in the middle of where his name was written. "Oh, I'm sorry." She gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Your mind's been a million miles away. Is something wrong?"

Daphne sighed. She should've known he'd sense something wasn't right. He'd been a detective for thirty years. "Well, I guess so. But if I tell you, you have to _swear_ you won't tell Dr. Crane."

Martin nodded. "Sure. I won't say a word."

"All right. Dr. Crane explained to me that I misunderstood him. He loves me, but just as a friend. But then I told him what you said about how it had been going on for six years. He told me...he told me you meant Dr. Crane was in love with me. His brother."

It took a moment for what she was saying to sink in. He wondered how he should react. After all, Niles' crush on her was hardly news to him.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Daphne asked when his silence continued.

Martin shrugged. "Well, I have known about this for quite a while now. We never told you because we thought it would be awkward."

"What am I supposed to do now? I'm engaged to Donny, and now I know this about Dr. Crane. Do I tell him, or just pretend nothing happened?" Daphne wondered.

"If it's bothering you this much, I think maybe you should talk to Niles. Sometimes it's better just to get things out in the open."

"Perhaps you're right. But I love Donny, and I don't want to hurt Dr. Crane's feelings. This is all just so confusing!"

Martin sensed that Daphne was upset. Awkwardly, he went over and attempted to hug her. "I'm sure once you talk to Niles, you'll feel a lot better. Niles cares about you an awful lot. All he wants is for you to be happy."

Daphne knew that Mr. Crane meant to be comforting, but his words only reminded her again how horrible it would be to break the younger Dr. Crane's heart. Still, she forced a smile, knowing how he hated conversations like this. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Daph."

Doing her best to be careful, Daphne carried the cake out to the table. Just as she set it down, the doorbell rang. As she went to answer it, Daphne felt a rush of nervousness. This birthday party was family-only, which meant there was only one guest who wasn't already here.

When she opened the door, she saw she'd been right. "Hello, Daphne!" His warm smile told Daphne that she couldn't delay this conversation a moment longer. Otherwise, she'd never get through this party. "I need to talk to you," she whispered, pulling him toward the hallway to his brother's bedroom.

Niles followed her, bewildered. "Daphne, what's wrong?" he asked, when she finally stopped.

For a moment, Daphne didn't know what to say. But she knew she had to say something. "Well, it's rather a complicated story, but I'll do me best to keep it brief. I overheard your brother saying that he's going to miss me once I'm married, and that he wanted to show me how much he loves me while he still can. I thought he meant he was _in_ love with me. And when I told your father what happened, he said it had been going on for six years. Well, your brother told me it was all a mistake. He only meant that he loved me as a friend. But then I was confused about what your father said, about it going on for six years. And that's when your brother told me."

"Told you what?" Niles was still completely confused.

"He told me your father thought I was talking about _you_, and how you've been in love with me all this time."

All of a sudden, Niles was finding it very difficult to breathe. "Frasier told you that I'm in love with...oh, God."

Instinctively, Daphne put her arms around him. "Sh, it's all right. Just calm down." She held him until he began to breathe normally again. "I'll admit I was rather shocked meself. I just didn't see how I could sit across from you tonight without telling you. I haven't been able to get it off me mind ever since your brother told me!"

"Daphne, please, you have to listen to me. I know it's strange, me loving you for so long and not doing anything about it. It's just that, after Maris, I was so scared of rejection. I mean, to be rejected by you...I couldn't even imagine it."

"It's all right. None of that matters anymore. I'm with Donny now, and you've got Mel. So we've both moved on, and we're very happy, right?"

Niles looked at the floor. He knew he could never say he was truly happy with Mel. Not if he wanted to avoid a nosebleed.

"You're not happy, are you?" Daphne asked. Wordlessly, Niles shook his head. "I'm sorry," she said, once again putting her arms around him. This time, Daphne couldn't help noticing how it felt to hold him like this. It was different from the way she felt in Donny's arms. Perhaps it had to do with the long history they shared as friends. Or maybe Daphne was feeling differently now that she knew the truth. Whatever the case, she knew she couldn't let one hug change her entire life. She glanced at her engagement ring, a reminder of the promise she'd made to Donny. "Maybe once Mel is out of your life, you'll find someone else. Someone who can make you happy." Daphne smiled at him, hoping he would understand her meaning. She loved him as a friend, but not enough to leave her fiancé.

"But, Daphne, I've already found someone who makes me happy. The only problem is, she found someone else." Feeling strangely bold, Niles reached for her hand.

Daphne's resolve began to weaken. Her mind told her this was crazy, that less than twenty-four hours ago, she'd been eager to become Mrs. Donny Douglas. But her heart was saying something entirely different.

Niles could see in her face that she was having second thoughts. This gave him a new sense of hope, and he knew he couldn't give up. "Please, Daphne, I know this is a lot to ask. I know that you care about Donny. I have no right to try to interfere, but this is literally my last chance. I've been waiting six years to make a move. I've got to at least make this one count."

Daphne thought over her time with Donny. At first it had seemed exciting, dating a man like Donny. He took her to expensive places. But gradually, she began to notice that he often didn't even bother trying to make conversation on their dates. His clients called all the time, always with some emergency. She had done her best to be patient. After all, he was doing his job, and she knew it was important. But wasn't she supposed to be important, too? But Daphne forced these thoughts aside. Now wasn't the time for a long talk about their relationship. "We'd better get back to the party. You know how your brother hates to be kept waiting."

Niles smiled at her. "Yes. It's so rare for him to be the center of attention, it's no wonder he enjoys it so much."

Daphne rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. Niles never missed an opportunity to mock his brother's fame. But at the same time, she couldn't resist smiling back at him. His clever remarks were just part of what made him so endearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles and Daphne walked into the living room, where Frasier sat expectantly watching his cake. "Oh, _there_ you two are! Dad's been waiting to light these candles _forever_!"

Daphne gave her boss an embarrassed smile. "Sorry. Your brother and I needed to have a little talk."

"Is everything all right?" Martin asked.

"Yes," Daphne answered, glancing over at the younger Dr. Crane. "Well, shall we get this birthday party started?" She and Niles took their places at the table, right across from one another. Martin then lit the candles, and everyone sang to Frasier. Slices of cake were passed around, and everyone began enjoying the dessert.

When the cake was nearly devoured, Niles turned to his brother. "Well, Frasier, I suppose now is the time for gifts." He reached into his jacket, removing an envelope from his breast pocket.

Frasier took the envelope from Niles and opened it immediately. "Oh, Niles! How did you get tickets to this opera? I thought they were sold out!"

Niles grinned. "Who do you think got the last two? You're welcome to bring a date, or, if you don't have anyone else, I thought perhaps it could be an evening of brotherly bonding."

"There's no one I'd rather go with, Niles." Frasier said, gratefully shaking his brother's hand.

"I guess it's my turn now. Just let me go to me room to get your present." Daphne jumped up and rushed off to retrieve her gift. She returned a moment later, carrying a wrapped package. "Here you go, Dr. Crane. I hope you like it!"

Frasier smiled at her. "I'm sure I will." He opened it to reveal a book on the history of Italian opera. "I don't have this. Thank you, Daphne." He stood and hugged her quickly. Daphne held him close for a moment, then kissed his cheek. Even if he had been unaware he'd revealed his brother's secret, she was glad it was out now.

"Yes, Daphne, that was very thoughtful," Niles said as Daphne returned to her seat. She blushed at the compliment.

"Well, Dad, I guess it's your turn now," Frasier said, grinning at his father.

"I know. I just hope you weren't expecting opera tickets from me. That's _not_ my area of expertise!"

"I know that. Don't worry, it's the thought that counts."

"Well, then, here you go!" Martin proudly handed his son a wrapped package. Frasier opened it to find a designer tie.

"Dad, where did you find this? I know they don't sell anything like this at the discounted places you shop in!"

Martin shrugged. "I had Daph take me to one of your fancy clothing stores last week. I may not know about opera or any of that other stuff, but I can at least pick out a decent tie!"

"Thanks, Dad. I mean it." For once, Frasier stood to embrace his father. Their relationship had had its ups and downs over the years they'd been living together, but deep down, Frasier loved and admired Martin a great deal.

Daphne watched the display, feeling a strange lump in her throat. She'd been a member of this family for six years now, and she knew better than anyone how much bickering went on in this house. But, at a moment like this, it was clear there couldn't be a closer family anywhere. Her own brothers in Manchester never hugged or complimented one another, even on their best days.

Somehow, deep in her heart, Daphne knew she had good reason to be reluctant to marry and leave the Cranes. Donny had told her he understood how much she cared for them all. But she sensed that, once the wedding was over, he might not enjoy sharing her with people who weren't technically her family. Before she could think of what she was doing, Daphne found herself standing up. "Dr. Crane, I'm sorry to rush out on your birthday party, but I need to go and see Donny right away."

"Of course, Daphne. I hope everything's all right," Frasier replied, sensing that she was upset.

"Yes. I just think I need to talk to him about our relationship. I don't think I'll be staying there tonight."

"All right. Well, just...drive carefully, then," Frasier said, not sure what to make of this.

Daphne left, not bothering to say goodbye to the others. She just couldn't talk herself out of this.

The three Crane men looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Well, I guess I'll go to bed." Martin shrugged. "Night, Frase."

"Goodnight, Dad. Thanks again for the tie." Martin grunted in response as he and Eddie made their way towards his room.

"I think I'm going to do a bit of reading before I turn in. Thanks for the opera tickets." Frasier hoped Niles would get the hint that it was time to go home.

"Actually, Frasier, if it's all right with you, I think I'd like to stay here for a while."

"Why, Niles? Is your apartment really that lonely?" Frasier couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, it can be quite lonely at times. But I'm staying here for Daphne's benefit. I think when she comes back from Donny's, she may need a friend. I just want to make sure that she's all right."

"I know there's no point in talking you out of this, so suit yourself. But, Niles, this crush on Daphne isn't going to lead anywhere. You've been pining for her for the past six years. What makes you think things are suddenly going to change now?"

Niles didn't answer. He merely watched as Frasier headed off to bed. There was no telling how long it would take for Daphne to tell Donny what was on her mind, or what his reaction might be. But, no matter what, Niles would wait. In the end, the wait would be more than worth it. Niles was sure of that.

**The End**


End file.
